When will they admit it to themselves and each other
by caboson23
Summary: JJ and Emily both have feelings for each other and everyone knows it but they haven't admitted to each other and everyone is wondering when. And what will it take.
1. The rambling

Chapter 1

All of the members of the BAU squad just returned from a case in New York where they ended up saving a little girl and her mother from their best friends psychoitic husband. When they arrive in the bull pen JJ walks into her office and sets all of her stuff down and sits down at her desk. Emily watches as JJ goes into her office and then she walks over and puts her stuff on her desk then walks into JJ office and says "Hey JJ how are you doing."

"Good I guess how about you?"

" I'm good I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner and talk with me or rather listen then talk with me?"

" Yeah that sounds good but what do you need to talk to me about are you ok Em?"

" I'm fine and you will find out soon enough what I need to talk to you about."

JJ and Emily walk out of the office and got to the elevators when they get to parking garage "Hey JJ did you want to go with me in my car and either i can drop you off at home and pick you up tomorrow or I could bring you back here and to get your car what would you like?"

They get in the car and go down to the diner and order their dinner when Emily stares down into her lap, JJ realizes something is wrong with Emily so she decides to speak up "Hey you ok Em? Is something wrong?"

"Well I invited you to dinner to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me this weekend if we don't get a case and then I have sitting here realizing that I don't have that great track record with any of my dates so I have been going it over and over in ym head and I have no idea what to do because I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with you because you mean so much to me so I am just gonna go for it Jennifer Jareau will you go out on a date with me this weekend?"

"Yes Emily Prentiss I will go on a date with you this weekend and why were you so worried to ask me when everyone around the bull pen has been asking when we are going to get together and now you are nervous to ask me becasue you don't want to ruin the friendship we have but I don't think you could because I believe in you and if you believe with that than we can work together."

Emily just nods and they finish their dinner in silence then Emily picks up the bill, JJ and Emily walk out of the diner and get in the car when Emily turns to JJ and then says "So in all this time you have had to decide what do you want to do?"

"Do you have your go bag?" The younger agent asks and Emily just nods when JJ speaks again and says "Well its late and I don't want either of us driving to late if we can avoid so why don't you come back to my house and we can go to bed."

" Ok JJ then lets go." Emily starts the car and makes her way to JJ's house 


	2. Invite over

Chapter 2

When JJ and Emily get back to JJ's house she unloocks the door and invites her in. They get inside and they go and sit on the couch first Emily sits down and they JJ and they both look at each other before JJ speaks up and says to the older agent "Em why were you so scared to ask?"

"Well because as far as I knew you were straight and when you dated that New Orleans son of a bitch you looked happy and I didin't what to ruin anything for you so I stuffed my feelings deep down thinking you would never feel the same."

"Oh Em l am so sorry I felt the same way but I never said anything to you because at first when we first met you were always acting weird around me and I just thought it was either becauase you didn't like me or you just didn't want to be around me so I never really thought you would ever feel the same."

"The reason I acted so nervous is because at first I didn't know what to do with my feelings at the time because I alwasy told myself not to fall in love with someone you work with or it could end bad for wither one or both of the people that are involved."

JJ curled her feet up onto the couch and leaned into Emily who wrapped her arms around her. And they just sit their content being in each others arm. When Emily hears hears the slow deep breaths coming from the blonde haired blued eyed angel that is asleep on her chest so she slowly undoes herself from JJ and picks her up and carries her up the stairs and puts her in the bed when the blonde angel arouses and says "Emily you don't have to sleep on the couch I would like if you stayed in here and held me while we sleep I just want to feel you close."

"Ok then give me a minute to check everything and I'll come back up OK?"

"Ok."

Emily goes downstairs locks up the house and checks everything before going back upstairs to a sleeping JJ. When she lays down JJ scoots over and snuggles into her side laying her head on Emily's chest and they both fall asleep content.


	3. Decision making for the day

Chapter 3

When Emily woke up she takes in her surrondings seeing she isn't in her own house then she replays all the events from last night and now she realizes she is with JJ in her room on her bed sleeping with her. Emily goes to get up but JJsnuggles even more into her before she starts waking up and says in a sleepy tone "Hey Em."

"Hey their sleepy head its Saturday anything in particular you want to do because we don't have to be at work unless we get called for a case if we do then that sucks but until then."

"Umm I don't know we could walk around some and maybe go to the carnival in town if you would like."

"Sure I would love to take you to the carnival so get up and get dressed I want to have a good time and I need to stop by the bank to get some cash I don't they will take my debit card for everything."

JJ and Emily and they both get up and get dressed and hop into Emily cars before the head tot he carnival they stop by the bank where Emily takes out 150 dollars in cash to make sure JJ gets everything she wants today.

I KNOW THESE LAST CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SHORT BUT I HAVE BEEN COMING UP WITH THE PERFECT PLOT TO MAKE SURE THE DATE AND EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS WITH THEIR NEWLY FOUND RELATIONSHIP WORKS EVEN THROUGH THE UPS AND DOWNS ANY IDEAS HIT ME UP WITH REVIEWS.


	4. The day at the carnival

Chapter 4

They drive to the carnival in silence and when they get their Emily gets out and opens JJ's door for her and as they walk to the carnival Emily closes the space and Emily grabs JJ's hand and intertwined their hands and JJ just smiles sweetly at her. And when the get to the booth and Emily pays the guy and they just start walking around looking at everything and taking in all their surrondings because of course they have been here many of times but that was either with the team or just as friends this was the first time they went while they were together and Emily knows she wants it to be very memorable for both her and JJ.

As they came to near the end of the walk since the ended up back where they began Emily turned to JJ and asks "Is their anything you want to do particular while we are here anything you want to do or want ot have I would be happy to get it for you."

"Well I always wanted someone to win me a big stuffed animals." JJ says with a schooolgirl smile.

"Well then lets make that dream come true." Emily says as she walks over to one of the stands that have darts to pop balloons and she pays the guy and ends winning JJ a big pink stuff monkey. They walk around a little more and they end up getting hungry so the stop for some food where JJ asks Emily "Hey Em what is a dough boy?"

"A dough boy is basically a toaster struedel that doesnt have a goey inside and is usually served with powdered sugar and warm the usually only serve them up north in around the states of Rhode Island, New York and all those wonderful cold states."

"Have you ever had one?"

"Yeah they are good how about you get something and I can get a dough boy also so you can try it if you don't like it I will eat it."

"Ok that sounds good."

So they get the food and they eat and walk around more until it hit dusk where they get back in the car and Emily turns to JJ in the car and says "How about we go to a place I used to go when I just felt like getting away from the world."

"Ok thats fine and after that are we going to pick up some clothes from your house so you can spend the night with me again I really like having someone their when I woke up this morning and I'm really glad it was you."

"Ok we can do that if you want."


	5. Looking at the night sky with you

Chapter 5

After the carnival and the conversation they had in the car the rest of drive they took was silent but it was not a awkward silence more like a silence of contentness. After they drive for a little while JJ looks at Emily and asks "Where are we going Em?"

"We are going to a open field that is not so near the city so you are able to see all the stars light up the night sky and see how even though the things we see on a daily basis their still is some beauty in the world and I want ot show that to you."

"Wow that is so nice where did you even find the place?"

"I found it one day after a bad case and I just drove and drove and when I ended in a place where I saw no people and I got out of car and just walked until I couldn't I laid downed on the gorund and just stared at the stars and everything that happened seem to disappear and everytime I feel that way I go out their so I don't become reckless because most people just don't understand that we do what we do for everyone but it also takes a toll on us."

"Yeah not a lot of people understand my mom was always telling me I need to settle down to with a nice man who goes to work while I stay at home and become the perfect trophy wife. I told her that I don't want to be a trophy wife because I am never going to get married to a man and she got all upset but we came to some sort of understanding after I broke it off with Will and she said why I never seemed happy when I was dating and I told her because I don't want to be with a man that I did it so she would be proud of me and we didn't talk for a while until my father was saying that he didn't care who I dated or who I married as long as one day he would be able to hold his grandchild and I said no matter what I would make that happen when I found the right one for me." JJ finishes stating as the car comes to a stop.

When they get out Emily walks around to the trunk and takes out a blanket and they walks to where JJ is and takes her hand and intertwined it with their own and they walk out to where the open field is where Emily lays down a blanket then sits down and and helps JJ down to sit on her lap and they just sit their looking up at the stars. After a while JJ decides to break the silence by saying "Hey Em why did you decide to bring me hear because you said it was something you did alone?"

"I brought you here because it is something special to me and I want to share it with you because you are more special than anything I could ever have want or see in this world and when you smiled today your eyes twinkled and when i looked into your eyes they reminded me of this place and I wanted to show you."

No words needed to be said as Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and JJ put her hands around Emilys and they just enjoyed each others company.


	6. How you make me feel

Chapter 6

Emily and JJ enjoy the peace and quiet but after a while they decide to get up and go back to the car to drop by Emily's house to get clothes and go back to JJ's house. During the car ride to Emily's house they both were thinking different things Emily was thinking "_I don't want to just want to wine and dine her I want to make it special what should I do for her."_

_"I wonder what she is going to do for the date we are going to have she probably wine and dine me just like everyoen else but for some reason I doubt that s going to happen because she doesn't feel make me feel like everyone else she makes me feel special but I guess i just have to wait to find out."_ JJ thinks to herself and Emily doesn't notice the smile the displays over the younger agents face.

When they get into the driveway of Emily's house they get out and Emily unlocks then holds opoen the door for JJ so they can go get some clothes to bring to JJ's house. JJ walks into the kitchen as Emily walks upstairs to what JJ assumes to her bedroom to get clothess to bring back to her house. When Emily comes back downstairs she sees the blonde haired beauty sitting on the couch waiting patiently for her to come back downstairs. So instead of scaring her she says "Hey Jen you ready?"

"Yeah lets go but one question?"

"And that is." Emily said raising one eyebrow.

"Why don't you have any food in this place don't you eat?"

"Because when I want to eat I get stuff to make something to eat."

"Oh that makes sense."

When they get out of the house Emily locks the door and they make their way to the car. When they get in the car Emily hooks up her ipod to the radio and plays one of the songs that says everything she conveys for JJ since the first day she met her.

_One word, that's all you said_

_Something in your voice called me, turned my head_

_Your smile, just captured me_

_You were in my future as far as I could see_

_And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still_

_You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go_

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from hello_

_Inside I built a wall_

_So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall_

_One touch, you brought it down_

_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_But you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_

_And now you wont let go_

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from hello_

_Thats all you said_

_Something in your voice calls me, turns my head_

_You had me from hello_

_You had me from hello_

_Girl, I've loved you from hello_

When the song finished she looks at JJ and says "That has been the song I would describe everyone to about you because you had me at hello Jennifer and for the first time in my life I found someone that could make my blood boil and my temperature to rise by just walking in the room and it was always like you knew but you didn't know all of it or you didn't acknowledge it whenever we were around each other."

When JJ hears the end of Emily's speech she takes her hand in her own and looks at Emily and says "Everyone knew i had fallen for you but nobody wanted to help me get you because they said I knew what it takes to make someone happy and since I knew you so well that I could do it all by myself and I would know when the right time is if you didn't ask me first."


	7. Thinking about the date

Chapter 7

After they get back in the house JJ goes into the kitchen and when she reappears with two mugs and she hands one to Emily before she sits down and after they both take a couple of sips they place their mugs on the table and JJ curls her feet onto the couch as she leans into Emily who wraps her arms around JJ as they enjoy their contentment just sitting their with each other and just like the night before when Emily hears the deep breaths of JJ as she enters into a deep sleep so she picks JJ up and carries her to bed upstairs and when she sets her down on the bed before she lays down next to her, but during the night while Emily can't sleep she is thinking about the perfect date to make JJ realize how much she truly cares about her so as she sits their staring at the ceiling she goes through everything that is important to her adn even though their is not alot nothing can actually compare to how she feels for JJ so she thinks of how things would be if they were regular people that didn't work with the things they work with everyday so she wanted one night to be so special that it didn't matter for what they did or who they knew but the only thing that matters is the love they have for each other.\

Emily didn't realize that the one thing she loved is everything about JJ because JJ made her happy so she was going to show her that. She knew that she didn't want to just dress up and make a romantic evening she wanted to learn more about what JJ likes to make her happy because when JJ is happy she is happy.

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE SUPER SHORT BUT I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK THAT IF EMILY CARED ABOUT JJ THIS MUCH IT WOULDN'T TAKE A GENUIS TO FIGURE OUT THAT WHEN SHE WANTED TO TAKE JJ ON A DATE SHE WANTED IT TO BE SPECIAL SOMETHING THEY WOULD REMEMBER FOREVER. HIT ME UP WITH SOME REVIEWS ON WHAT THE SCENE SETTINGS FOR THE DATE AND FUTURE CHAPTERS SHOULD BE.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE REALLY NEED HELP GUYS

Ok y'all some reader particpation could help here any idea on how i should set up the next few chapters including the date and make it to your liking.


End file.
